The present invention relates to electronic lighters, and more particularly to a safety electronic lighter, which uses two power control switches to double-lock the ignition switch, preventing actuation of the ignition switch accidentally.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,916 discloses a safety electronic lighter, which comprises an ignition control switch, which is operated to drive a high voltage coil, causing it to discharge sparks, the ignition control switch being rotatable between the operative position and the non-operative position, a safety lock, which is operated to lock the ignition control switch, preventing the ignition control switch from operation, a first power control switch, which is operated to switch on/off the power supply circuit of the electronic lighter, a second power control switch connected in series to the first power control switch, the second power control switch being mounted inside the housing of the electronic lighter and kept from sight and accessible by a rod member through a hole at the housing of the electronic lighter. This structure of electronic lighter is functional, and safe in use.
The present invention is based on the aforesaid safety electronic lighter. According to one aspect of the present invention, the safety electronic lighter comprises an ignition control switch, which is operated to drive a high voltage coil, causing it to discharge a high voltage in producing sparks, the ignition control switch being rotatable between the operative position and the non-operative position, a safety lock, which is operated to lock the ignition control switch, prohibiting the ignition control switch from operation, a first power control switch, which is operated to switch on/off the power supply circuit of the electronic lighter, a second power control switch adapted to control the operation of the first power control switch and being rotated between the operative position and the non-operative position. According to another aspect of the present invention, the second power control switch is rotatable between the operative position.